


Whistling In The Dark

by kelios



Series: Moments [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Whistler weekend, jensen's birthday, pre-mardi gras celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Jensen and Jared know Jensen's birthday weekend will be crazy hectic in New Orleans. So they plan a romantic getaway to Whistler the weekend before.





	Whistling In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains references to Steve Carlson/Danneel Harris, and to Gino Graul. Nothing major, but if that's your NOTP, you might want to stop before the end.

Jensen takes a long sip of Johnny Walker Blue, savoring the slight burn and the soft mellow warmth easing it’s way through his system. Jared smiles at him, contented and happy with his own glass, one arm around Jensen’s shoulders so they can both fit on the loveseat and because neither of them can be this close without touching. His fingers trace the edge of Jensen’s tattoo over and over, slow pulse of arousal thrumming through Jensen every time his fingers dip underneath the sleeve of his t-shirt to stroke the image that symbolizes so much of _them_. 

Steve watches them as he strums his guitar softly, reflectively, deciding what to play next. 

“You should get your guitar too, Jack,” Jared says encouragingly. “Sing something for me?” His breath is warm against Jensen’s ear, his lips brushing the delicate skin. 

“I’m comfy,” Jensen complains, but he doesn’t move away from Jared’s touch, leans into him instead. “It’s warm here underneath the covers with my own personal furnace…” 

Jared laughs, low and rich and sweet, just like the whiskey they’re all drinking, and Jensen knows that if Steve weren’t in the oversized armchair a few feet away Jared wouldn’t stop there, would press even closer until he could suck on the delicate skin at the hinge of Jensen’s jaw, trace a hot, wet line down Jensen’s throat and back again. If Steve weren’t there Jensen would likely already have his hand on Jared’s dick, stroking him slow and sure, spreading around the slick Jared leaks like a fountain until Jensen can just sink down onto him with barely a moment’s hesitation.

But Steve _is_ here, and he’s their guest. And he hasn’t said anything, but he’s probably not interested in how far Jared can get his tongue up Jensen’s ass or how deep into his throat Jensen can get Jared’s gorgeously long dick. 

“Come on, Jensen,” Steve teases, taking a sip of his own drink. “You can let go of Jared’s dick long enough to play a couple of songs with me before I leave.” 

Steve’s words are so close to what Jensen was thinking that he has a split second of horror that he’d actually said them out loud. 

“Fuck you both,” he says good naturedly, and gets up with an exaggerated show of reluctance. The blanket he and Jared had been snuggled comfortably underneath slips to the floor, revealing that while both of Jensen’s hands had been _clearly visible_ both his and Jared’s dicks were quite happy about their previous proximity. Jared doesn’t complain or blush, just drags the blanket back over his lap as he eyes Jensen appreciatively and Steve just rolls his eyes around a muttered _that was supposed to be a joke_. 

Jensen crosses the room to where Steve’s spare guitar is still in its case, adjusting himself subtly. Jared catches him at it anyway and gives a low whistle, and Steve just groans. 

“Do the two of you need some space?” he asks grumpily, only half joking. “You have a room upstairs, you know. For that matter I have a room...somewhere around here. Anywhere but _here_ , actually.” 

“Sorry, Steve…” Jared doesn’t sound even close to sorry, and Steve just waves him off. 

“I know better,” he says, laughing a little. “You two never change, I swear.”

Jensen settles onto the floor in front of the loveseat, shoulder knocking against Jared’s knee where he’s sprawled across the cushions. “What sounds good, Jay? You got any requests?”

“Something slow and pretty,” Jared drawls, voice sinking into that tone that sends shivers up Jensen’s spine. “Just wanna hear you.” 

Jensen thinks for a minute, then starts the opening bars of _Angeles_. Steve nods along, picking up his part as Jensen starts to sing softly, the melancholy lyrics settling over all of them. Jensen feels Jared’s hand on the back of his neck, relaxes into the touch. He wishes he could see Jared’s face, but he doesn’t want to move away. 

“How about that brothers one?” Steve suggests when they’re finished. “I like that one. Or you could take my guitar and do _Free Fallin_ , Jared. Let me be the audience for a change.” 

“I--” Jensen can feel the discomfort radiating off Jared but now that Steve’s brought it up he wants nothing more than to hear Jared sing and play along with him. 

“Come on, Jay,” he coaxes. “Show Steve what you can do.” He cranes his neck to see Jared’s face, the flush slowly spreading over his cheeks and turning the tip of his nose adorably pink. “Nobody here but us, babe,” he adds, just low enough for them. If Steve hears he pretends not to, ostensibly focused on adjusting the strap of his guitar to Jared’s height. 

Steve stands with a flourish, offering the guitar to Jared who has no choice but to take it. He slides the strap over his shoulders, picks out a few cords, his eyes never leaving the soft, adoring smile on Jensen’s face. When he’s ready, the random chords turn into a recognizable melody, and Jensen immediately joins in, picking up the harmony and singing softly. He bumps Jared’s knee when he gets to the chorus and Jared sings along, his voice blending seamlessly, beautifully with Jensen’s. 

They taper off, Jared playing the ending chords on his own and blushing again when Steve applauds them both. 

“You’ve improved a lot, Jared,” Steve says approvingly. “Maybe you and Jensen can do a cameo on my next cover album.” 

Jared just shakes his head, smiling. “Nah, I’ll leave that to those of you with real talent,” he says, handing the guitar back to Steve, and Steve accepts both the refusal and the instrument graciously.

“Well, if you change your mind…” Steve returns his guitar to it’s case, trusting Jensen to do the same with the one he’s using when he’s done. “My ride back to Vancouver is gonna be here in a few minutes. See you next weekend in New Orleans...don’t do anything I wouldn’t do in the meantime!” With that he’s gone, guitar case in one hand and the suitcase he’d left by the door earlier in the other. 

They both watch him leave, Jensen still quietly playing bits and pieces of this and that. He lets his head fall back against the arm of loveseat, eyes closed as Jared cards his fingers through his short hair. 

“Jen--” Jared’s voice is low and dark, laced with the same need racing through Jensen’s veins. Jensen puts the guitar aside and turns into the vee of Jared’s legs, face tilted up to meet his kiss, fingers tangling up thick handfuls of Jared’s hair. Jared pulls him up, closer, and Jensen comes willingly, knees spreading wide across Jared’s thighs to push hard against his cock. Jared groans helplessly underneath him, fingers digging bruises into Jensen’s hips as they rock together. Jensen swallows the sound greedily as he fumbles with Jared’s belt, his jeans, finally gets his hand on Jared’s cock. He’s hard and leaking already as he bucks up into Jensen’s fist, the thick, heavy smell of his arousal making Jensen’s mouth water with how much he wants to taste. 

But not tonight. Jensen has other plans for tonight. 

“Want you to fuck me, Jay,” he breathes, mouth moving hot and wet over Jared’s lips, his cheeks, his throat. Jared’s eyes flutter, mouth slipping open on a low moan. 

“Need--everything’s in the room,” Jared gasps, frustrated. He shifts his hands on Jensen’s ass, muscles clenching like he’s going to stand, and Jensen pushes him back into the cushions and kisses him long and slow and dirty. 

“In the drawer,” he says, a tiny bit smug. “Been thinking about this since we got here last night, been waiting all damn day to get you like this--” He pulls back, stands up long enough to shimmy out of his jeans and t-shirt while Jared watches, eyes dark and hungry, and then he’s back in Jared’s lap, hand wrapped around both of them. 

“...drawer?” Jensen manages to gasp, and Jared fumbles with the handle, flails blindly until he finds the bottle. Jensen licks his lips, loving the way Jared’s eyes track the movement desperately as he spills clear slick over his fingers and _finally_ pushes them up into Jensen’s body. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen breathes, bearing down. He wants more, but Jared makes him wait, his clean hand pulling Jensen down for a kiss as he lazily twists and crooks his fingers, rubbing over Jensen’s sweet spot again and again. “Jaaaaay--” Jensen feels like he’s been on edge all night, hell all _day_ , already close after what feels like hours of foreplay. “Come on, man.” He’s not begging, he would never, and he’ll deny the broken, needy sound he makes when Jared finally pulls his fingers free and rubs the head of his cock over Jensen’s stretched open hole til his dying day. “Jared, please--” 

“God, Jen--” Jared groans as he finally, _finally_ pushes in, pushes the air right out of Jensen’s lungs and every thought from his head, fills him so perfectly that he can’t do anything but moan, face buried against the heat of Jared’s throat as he works his hips in tight circles so that Jared’s dick nails his prostate on every thrust. “So fucking pretty when you beg--” and he’s _not_ , he’s just been on edge and wanting all damn day and when Jared thrusts just right one more time at the same time that he wraps those long, elegant fingers around Jensen’s aching cock, he can’t take it anymore, coming hard and bringing Jared with him. 

Jensen collapses against Jared’s chest, breathless, and Jared takes advantage to kiss the tattoo on Jensen’s shoulder, mouth warm and soft against Jensen’s skin as he drags lips and teeth over the intricate design. 

“Don’t scrape it off,” Jensen says, sleepy and amused. “I paid good money for that.” 

Jared laughs softly. “Can’t wait for you to get another one,” he says with one last kiss to the reddened skin. 

“Can’t wait for _you_ to get another one,” Jensen returns. He drags his hand down Jared’s chest to rub over the small Texas star on Jared’s hip, encircled by the names of their kids. “Something we can show off to everyone.” 

Jared rolls his eyes. “You know that’s not going to happen, Jensen. “‘That fan touched my costar who’s totally not my boyfriend’s tattoo, I _had_ to kill her’ isn’t actually a viable defense, you know.” 

“Sure it is,” Jensen argues, and kisses him. 

“I’ll get one when the time is right,” Jared compromises. “Til then, you’ll just have to make do with this one.” 

Jensen sighs dramatically. “I suppose. In the meantime, I need a shower.” 

A night spent wrapped around each other with no worries is exactly what they need, and a morning spent on the slopes is even better. Jensen looks over at Jared, smiling and shouting with delight into the whipping wind as they sail over the snow, and thinks that life doesn’t get better than this. 

Over dinner that night they talk about the weekend coming up. 

“I can’t believe you agreed to wear tights,” Jared laughs, sipping his wine. “But I can’t wait to see, especially since you convinced them to let you go with Cowboys colors rather than the Saints.”

“It’s traditional for the king to choose his favorite team’s colors,” Jensen says loftily. “And I _am_ the king, after all. I’m not looking forward to shaving though. That’s just…”

“Hot,” Jared provides helpfully. “Really fucking hot.” 

Jensen shakes his head. “Perv,” he says fondly. 

“And you love it, your majesty,” Jared says, grinning. “Any trouble with Holly or Danneel?” 

“Nah. D’s fine with you coming as long as Steve’s there, and Holly doesn’t care as long as you’re not on the float.” He hesitates. “Sorry, man. If it were up to me--”

Jared touches his hand, quick and light, no risk in the dim lighting of the dining room. “Hey, I get it. This is your moment, and you’re doing it so that you can keep working when this is all over. So that I don’t have to.”

Jensen tries not to sound bitter. “And because Danneel crawled into bed with Warner Bros and now they basically own our souls.” He shakes off his irritation, determined not to let it ruin his time with Jared. “But on the other hand, she’s not coming to me for money every other month anymore. And now that Steve and Lana are over, she’s pretty content, I think.”

“They seem like a good fit. How’s Gino taking it?” Jared’s eyes glint with suppressed laughter when Jensen grimaces. “As well as can be expected, I guess. I don’t ask and I pray daily that neither of them will tell. And if Steve doesn’t care, then neither do I.”

“Here’s to our version of don’t ask, don’t tell,” Jared says solemnly, and raises his glass. Jensen taps the rim with a shake of his head, downing the glass in a long swallow. He can feel Jared’s eyes tracing the line of his throat and where his lips press against his glass and smiles behind the rim. 

They’ve got one more night, and he plans to make sure it’s a good one.


End file.
